La esperanza del amor
by Dremetiun HD SD
Summary: La amistad es mágica pero fácil de corromper esta es la historia de tres amigos el cual uno de ellos separa para obtener mas poder y los dos restantes deben detenerlo, la historia se ubica antes de la llega de nigmare moon no habrá arem ni clop la historia original de Mlp sera modificada para que se puedan meter los personajes


_**La esperanza del amor: Capitulo 1: Vamos a Ponyville:**_

 _ **Canterlot - Mañana:**_

Podemos ver a dos ponys uno era un Pegaso y el otro un unicornio el Pegaso respondía al nombre de Demion y el unicornio al nombre de Carl en una biblioteca la cual estaba ubicada en el Castillo de la princesa Celestia, y parecían algo desesperados pues leían un poco y después arrojaban el libro hacia un lado.

-[Demion] Esto no es nada bueno, ¿cómo vas con tu lado?

-[Carl] no encuentro nada escomo si no existiera.

-[Demion] lo encontré.

Al momento de decir esto Carl le quito el libro de sus cascos a Demion mientras organizaba con su magia la biblioteca al terminar de hacerlo ambos se acercaron a una mesa que se encontraba en medio de la biblioteca.

-[Carl] veamos, aquí esta _(Pensando)_ Demion esto no te va a gustar de echo creo que te enojaras más que antes.

-[Demion] deja ver_ (mientras leía su rostro que tenía una sonrisa en peso a cambiar por una de molestia) _ dime que esto es una broma.

Carl negó con la cabeza, Demion arrojo el libro mientras agitaba sus alas y un brillo se hiso presente en sus alas.

-[Carl] Calma Demion solo será un contratiempo. _(esto lo decía mientras usaba su magia para evitar que el saliera volando una gran velocidad)

-[Demion] Sabes que me estas pidiendo demasiado _(Demion solo miro a otro lado mientras bajaba al suelo).

-[Carl] De acuerdo _(suspiro)_ vámonos antes de que la princesa nos busque.

-[Demion] ¿y crees que seguirá enojada?

-[Carl] Siendo sinceros, si además no creo que se olvide de la broma _(Carl dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras los teletransportaba a fuera del castillo)

-[Demion] Oye como se te ocurre hacer eso sin avisar _(vio a Carl con una cara de molestia)

-[Carl] Disculpa me, pero el tiempo ya es vital.

Carl lo decía mientras caminaba junto a demion el cual se ponía unas alforjas las cuales estaban llenas de objetos para hacer una expedición a una cueva, después de estar caminando por unos minutos se podía ver a lo lejos un bosque en el cual se adentraron sin temor, el tiempo pasaba y nadie decía nada pues al parecer se hiso un ambiente agradable entre los dos aun que después de unos segundos demion hablo sin dejar de caminar.

-[Demion] ¿y recuerdas como llegamos a esto?

-[Carl] y como olvidarlo si ese fue el primer día en cuando nosotros tres nos conocimos _(esto lo decía mientras ponía una sonrisa triste)

 _ **Flashback-**_ _ **Canterlot hace 5 años:**_

En el patio real se encontraban 3 ponys que huían de un guardia real, estos tres ponys de los cuales Demion y Carl podíamos encontrar.

-[Carl] Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca, un poco mas y nos atrapaban.

-[Demion] Si, si no nos hubiéramos separados del grupo esto no pasaría _(Demion levanto la voz haciendo que unos guardias se dieran cuenta de su ubicación)

Los guardias se dirigieron al arbusto pero al casi llegar salieron los tres ponys y corrieron a lados opuestos, los guardias los persiguieron en grupo de cuatro al pasar un rato podíamos ver que por los pasillos Demion volaba con la guardia atrás de él, parecía que lo agarrarían en cualquier momento pero siempre los esquivaba a ultimo momento haciendo de cayeran encima de armaduras o en sus compañeros, un soldado lanzo un rayo de magia para paralizar a Demion, pero por buena suerte vio un espejo el cual tomo e hizo que se devolviera pegándole al unicornio y dejándolo en una posición un poco extraña, mientras con Carl, se le podía ver como se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro haciendo que sea imposible atraparlo puesto que aparecía en lugares que estratégicos para evitar que lo atraparan.

-[Carl] ¿Me pregunto cómo estará Rixton? _(Mientras lo pensaba esquivaba algunos rayos de magia)

Rixton era un pony de tierra todos dirían que sería fácil de atrapar, pero las apariencias engañan, lo poníamos ver como el se burlaba mientras usaba lo que estuviera a su casco pues las armaduras que estaban cerca las utilizaba como escudo o las pateaba para que estas se desarmaran en el aire y con la fuerza les pegara unas partes de las armaduras a los guardias.

-[Rixton] Eso es todo lo que tienen me esperaba mas de la guardia real, no puedo creer que un pony les de problemas y mas cuando soy uno de tierra.

Los tres mencionados corrían por los pasillos del castillo mientras se defendían de los guardias, hasta que en un momento dado tos tres se encontraron en un mismo punto y por no ver hacia enfrente chocaron y unos segundos después fueron rodeados por la guardia real que hace unos minutos los perseguía.

-[Carl] Bueno, creo que perdimos _(Carl lo decía con tristeza y una sonrisa amarga)

-[Rixton] Aun no, todavía tenemos una oportunidad de salir de esta.

Rixton susurro a Demion y Carl, los cuales asintieron para después Demion empezar a volar alrededor de ellos, los guardias parecían con fundidos, cuando se disponían a parar a Demion un pequeño tornado se creó alrededor de los tres ponys, los guardias se protegieron para que no fueran lastimados por el tornado que mandaba piezas de la armaduras a su alrededor, no tomo ni un segundo y un resplandor de color dorado lleno los pasillos del castillo después de un momento el resplandor y el tornado desaparecieron, todos los guardias al poder ver de nuevo se sorprendieron pues los tres ponys desaparecieron.

-[Guardia 1] ¿Qué? Pero es imposible como lo hicieron.

-[Guardia 2] No me lo creo unos potros nos la jugaron.

-[Capitán de la guardia real] Lo que me impresiona es que el Pegaso pudo volar con una velocidad mayor que los pegasos normales, pero también el unicornio pudo hacer un hechizo de un gran nivel, y mas me impresiona el pony de tierra _(esto lo decía mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa)_ Ahora todos busquen a los tres ponys necesito que los lleven enfrente de la princesa Celestia.

Todos los guardias asintieron y salieron a buscar a los tres ponys, mientras tanto con Rixton y los demás, aparecieron en los calabozos del castillo justo en una celda, pero para su suerte la celda estaba abierta y no había ningún guardia.

-[Demion] Que suerte que no hay nadie en los calabozos _(Demion lo decía mientras se levantaba con esfuerzos)

-[Rixton] Estoy de acuerdo con Demion, pero acaso no pudiste enviarnos con la maestra _(Rixton tenia una cara enojada y se sobaba su cabeza)

-[Carl] Créeme que me hubiera gustado, pero no se donde esta la maestra pues hace mas de dos horas desde que nos separamos del grupo.

-[Demion] Bueno y ahora que hacemos digo estamos en las mazmorras y su pongo que aún nos están buscando.

Los tres ponys se levantaron y salieron de la celda solo para ver un pasillo que parecía que nunca terminaría.

-[Carl] Rayos estamos muy abajo y no se para donde ir _[Esto lo decía mientras tenia una gota tipo anime en la cabeza)

-[Rixton y Demion] ¡No, nos jodas, Como es posible que no sepas para donde ir tu nos trajiste a qui! _(Ambos de dieron una patada la cual hizo que saliera volando y choco con una pared en la cual se quedó enterrado en ella)

Al pasar un rato Carl salió de la pared, los tres empezaron a caminar mientras hacían un plan por si se encontraban con un guardia, al pasar de un rato pudieron salir de las mazmorras del castillo.

-[Carl] ya estamos a fuera, por fin _(esto lo decía mientras se tiraba al suelo por el cansancio)

-[Demion] mínimo nadie nos encontró, aun que creo que olvidamos algo _(demion miraba hacia todos los lados pues algo se le paso)

-[Rixton] bueno si no te acuerdas es que no tiene importancia _(Rixton solo veía de forma curiosa pues reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero no hallaba palabras para decirlo)

-[Demion] Creo que tienes razón, Espera ya recordé, aun seguimos en el castillo _(Rixton y Carl veían a demion como caras de si no nos dices no nos damos cuenta)

-[Rixton] ya se donde nos encontramos _[Rixton lo decía mientras temblaba]

-[Carl] ¿Enserio?, ¿en dónde?

-[?] Yo podría decirles donde se encuentran.

Una voz femenina los tomo por sorpresa y los tres se congelaron pues sabían que esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a un pony o mejor dicho a una princesa.

-[Rixton, Demion y Carl] ¡Princesa celestia! _(Los tres al terminar de decirlo se tiraron al suelo)

-[Demion] ¿Últimas palabras amigos? _(Demion solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos)

-[Rixton] solo diré, ¡ES TU CULPA CARL! _(Lo decía mientras lo veía con furia)

-[Carl] Si culpa al unicornio como siempre.

Celestia solo rio un poco por la actitud de los intrusos pues se encontraban en su cuarto, después de que pelearan un poco Carl y Rixton se tiraron al suelo y se pusieron en la misma postura que Demion.

-[Celestia] ¿Por qué se ponen en esa posición?, no le hare nada _(Celestia veía con una sonrisa a los tres ponys presentes)

-[Demion] Eso ya lo sabemos, pero debe estar enojada.

-[Celestia] ¿Por qué debería estar enojada?

-[Rixton] Bueno para empezar estamos en su cuarto y para acabar vencimos a la guardia real _(Lo decía con cierto orgullo, pero se le fue pues recordó que estaba enfrente de la princesa celestia)

-[Celestia] Esperen vencieron a la guardia real ustedes solos _(Celestia estaba impresionada pues solo había dos explicaciones o ellos eran real mente buenos o los guardias eran muy débiles)

-[Carl] Aun que si lo ponemos de esa forma también los engañamos _(Carl recordaba como demion los engaño con un pequeño tornado que el hiso para darle tiempo a teletranspórtalos)

-[Demion y Rixton] No ayudas Carl _(Ambos se molestaron pues si tenían problemas por vencer a la guardia a hora tenían más por engañarlos)

 _ **Fin del flashback-**_ _ **Canterlot Presente:**_

-[Demion] quien diría que todo terminaría de esa forma _(solo se limito a dar una sonrisa que estaba llena de odio)

-[Carl] Sabes que no fue tu culpa nadie sabía lo que pasaría ese día.

-[Demion] Quiera o no tienes razón, aunque, viendo el lado bueno, tu terminaste siendo el segundo protegido de la princesa Celestia _(Demion dio una sonrisa que era sincera)

-[Carl] Oye recuerda de que tu puedes entrar a la guardia real y a los wonderbolts sin problemas y sin hacer ninguna prueba.

-[Demion] Ya sé, pero como dije anterior mente no me llama la atención pertenecer a la guardia ni a lo wonderbolts, de todos modos, tenemos una misión más importante en estos momentos ¿no lo crees?_(Demion puso una cara seria mientras veía a su alrededor)

-[Carl] Tienes razón, pero ahora que lo noto estamos a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al punto indicado.

Al ver al frente se toparon con una cueva la cual parecía no se podía ver su interior, Carl tomo aliento y encendió su cuerno haciendo que pudieran ver adentro, les tomo un momento, pero después de que se quedaran parados unos minutos caminaron hacia la cueva.

-[Demion] Crees que este el objeto.

-[Carl] Te seré sincero, creo que Rixton ya lo tiene en su poder _(Carl tenía algo de preocupación en su voz)

Al pasar un momento de caminar en línea recta se encontraron con un pedestal y una armadura de color negro, en el pedestal se encontraba un anillo que parecía un amplificador de magia, mientras la armadura desprendía un aura de color azul, todo parecía estar bien pero cuando Carl dio un paso el piso se rompió dejando ver un barranco el cual no se podía ver el fondo.

-[Demion] Esa no me la esperaba, espera un segundo si esos dos objetos se encuentran aquí eso significa que Rixton no los encontró _(Demion lo decía con una gran sonrisa)

-[Carl] Aun que estoy de acuerdo tenemos que hacer un plan para obtener ambos objetos lo más rápido posible _(Carl solo se quedo viendo el pedestal)

-[Demion] Tengo una idea, tu ve por el amplificador y yo por la armadura _(demion se encontraba emocionado pues frente a ellos tenían objetos muy poderosos según las leyendas)

Carl asintió y con su magia empezó a flotar para alcanzar el anillo mientras demion usaba sus alas para ir por la armadura, ambos se acercaron y tocaron cada uno los objetos que eligieron al hacerlo la armadura se convirtió en humo e inmediatamente se metió en la sombra de Demion, mientras con Carl el anillo brillo y se puso en su cuerno al momento de ponerse desapareció.

-[Demion] La verdad no sé qué está pasando _(solo miraba a Carl con una mira de no entender)

-[Carl] Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me siento más poderoso.

-[Demion] Claro, como digas, no crees que esto fue una trampa digo la armadura que estaba frente a mí se convirtió en humo y se metió a mi sombra mientras el anillo de fusiono con tu cuerno.

-[Carl] No me impresiona, aunque tengo una teoría del por que los objetos se unieron de esa forma a nosotros, podría ser que estos estén malditos, ya sabes que nos corrompen.

-[Demion] Aun que es una buena teoría debo decir que pudo ser obra de Rixton.

-[Carl] De acuerdo solo salgamos de aquí que Celestia podría estar preocupada pues salimos sin avisar.

Carl y Demion salieron de la cueva todo parecía estar tranquilo, pero antes de que abandonaran el bosque un rayo de magia choco cerca de ellos haciendo que se dieran la vuelta adoptando una postura de ataque.

-[Demion] ¿Quién está allí? _(Demion veía a todas partes mientras sus alas tomaban un brillo celeste)

-[Rixton] Creo que tu ya sabes la respuesta no es así Demion.

El ambiente se puso pesado parecía como el tiempo se detenía un momento nadie dijo nada y Carl disparo un rayo de magia mientras Demion voló al cielo para después volver con una velocidad que rompió la barrera del sonido, parando en seco a unos metros de Rixton, pero la onda de viento no parecía parar juntando se con la magia de Carl haciendo una onda eléctrica.

-[Rixton] Les seré sincero estos ataques juntos tienen un increíble poder, pero no el suficiente _(Rixton salió de las sombras con una sonrisa de retorcida)

Enfrente de Demion y Carl se encontraba un alicornio el cual con una destreza de miedo desvió los ataques combinados de estos dos.

-[Demion] ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! _(Demion tenia una mirada de odio)

-[Rixton] Les gusta mi nueva apariencia, me costo mucho vencer a celestia, pero al final lo logre.

-[Carl] ¡Atacaste el Castillo! _(Carl tenia miedo pues no sabia como se encontraba su maestra)

-[Rixton] Fue demasiado fácil vencer a toda la guardia, jeje como en los viejos tiempos, no lo creen amigos.

-[Demion] Nada es como antes y no eres nuestro amigo, pagaras por lo que has hecho.

Todo se volvió muy lento de la nada un aura de color azul que casi pegaba a negro se formo alrededor de las alas de Demion, cuando el aura dejo de crecer Demion desapareció para aparecer a un costado de Rixton con una patada, pero era de tenido por el casco de Rixton.

-[Rixton] Me impresionas Demion tu velocidad aumento de una manera inconcebible, pero para mí eres más que lento.

Mientras en la mente de demion.

-[Demion] ¡IMPOSIBLE! Me detuvo sin mucho es fuerzo, no creo poderle ganar el es mas fuerte y veloz, no se si Carl y yo le podamos hacer Frente.

-[Voz Misteriosa] Usa me, esa es la única forma de enfrentarte a el y tener una oportunidad de ganarle.

-[Demion] ¿Quién eres?, y por qué debería hacerte caso ni siquiera sé quién eres.

-[Voz Misteriosa] Mi nombre no importa y tendrías que pensar un poco las posibilidades de ganar y salir vivo son nulas, te ofrezco poder y nada pierdes por intentarlo.

-[Demion] … Como te utilizo.

-[Voz Misteriosa] Solo di primera forma, y yo me encargo del resto.

Fuera de la mente de Demion, Rixton aun lo tenia sujeto del casco asta que un segundo después Demion se soltó y voló de nueva cuenta al cielo.

-[Demion]¡PRIMERA FORMA! _(Demion dio un grito el cual Rixton escucho para después Demion bajar con una velocidad que parecía que desaparecía)

Al momento estar unos metros de Rixton las alas de Demion se tornaron de un color negro para después formarse unas cuchillas en estas, al momento de que Rixton le lanzara un rayo de magia cerca de Demion este lo esquivo haciendo que Rixton abriera los ojos en sorpresa para después ser lanzado a un árbol con un corte horizontal, Demion se paró enfrente de Rixton al verlo detenidamente, En las alas de Demion las plumas cambiaban de dirección a donde el viento a puna taba mientras las cuchillas brillaban por la luz del sol dando una imagen de superioridad ante Rixton.

-[Rixton] jaja, parece que has ganado un poco de poder, pero para tu desgracia no es lo suficiente para matarme.

Rixton se puso en pie mientras la herida se regeneraba muy rápido, lo cual dejo atónito a Demion, Rixton en un veloz movimiento le dio un rayo el cual hiso que demion pegara contra un árbol y quedara inconsciente.

-[Carl] ¡Demion!, Pagaras por lo que has hecho desgraciado.

-[Rixton] que te hace pensar que tienes lo suficiente para ganarme, si ni el pudo con esa velocidad ¿tú qué harás?

Carl veía como Demion no se movía, pero solo le tomo un segundo para hacer un hechizo que recupero a Demion, pero este no despertaba.

-[Carl] ¡PRIMERA FORMA!

Carl se cubrió de una luz de color dorado después de un momento se disipo y cuando se descubrió se podía observar como su cuerno se había a largado y sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo.

-[Carl] Es tu final Rixton.

Carl sin pensarlos empezó a hacer hechizos muy complicados los cuales eran para matar a Rixton, todos dieron en el blanco, pero como con demion, Rixton se recupero y devolví cada ataque de Carl los cuales le dieron que Carl callo al suelo muy las timado, Rixton se disponía a matar a Carl, pero Demion apareció y golpeo a Rixton haciendo que diera pasos atrás.

-[Demion] Aun no hemos terminado Rixton, ¡PRIMERA FORMA!

Demion tomo pose defensiva para protegerlos a Carl y a él, Rixton solo les dio una sonrisa y ataco tan rápido que no dio tiempo a que Demion se defendiera.

-[Rixton] Tengo que decir que mean causado algunos problemas así que los dejare vivir por ahora aun que les daré una información, Cuando las estrellas la liberen yo llegare para tomar mi lugar y la siguiente batalla será en el lugar de los olvidados.

-[Demion] Como sabemos que es verdad.

-[Rixton] de ustedes depende en creerme o no, pero eso a mí no me importa.

Rixton dio una sonrisa que hiso enojar a demion y Carl, pero al estar tan lastimados no podían seguirle.

-[Carl] Supongo que necesitamos entrenar.

-[Demion] que piensas de lo que dijo.

-[Carl] no sé si es verdad, pero lo principal que debemos hacer es salir de este lugar pues es muy peligroso en nuestro estado actual no podremos ganar una lucha con las vestías.

-[Demion] supongo que te puedes mover, ¿no es así?

-[Carl] si, pero dime estas bien, digo te dieron un ataque directo y fue muy poderoso.

-[Demion] Siendo sinceros, no sé cómo sigo consiente _(Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa)

Después de mucho esfuerzo por fin llegaron a la entrada de Canterlot, al paso de unos minutos unos guardias seles acercaron, en ese momento Demion y Carl se asustaron pues ya sabían que Celestia los había mandado.

-[Guardia 1] Señor Demion, Señor Carl, la princesa los solicita en el Castillo.

-[Demion] ¿La princesa está bien? ¿Acaso no la atacaron?

-[Guardia 2] Claro que no desde que se fueron todo a estado tranquilo.

-[Carl] Pero si Rixton nos dijo que. _(Carl fue callado por demion el cual se quejó pues aún seguía lastimado)

-[Demion] Esta bien por favor lleven nos por la princesa.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la sala real donde se encontraba la princesa celestia en su trono como siempre.

-[Celestia] ¿Se encuentran bien?_(Se le podía notar una cara de preocupación mientras bajaba de su trono y hacia una seña para que los guardias se retiraran)

-[Demion] ¿Princesa Celestia se encuentra bien? ¿Rixton no a aparecido? _(Demion veía de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar)

-[Celestia] Ya saben que cuando estemos solos solo me llamen Celestia, y no e visto a Rixton desde aquel día, ¿Por qué la pregunta? (Celestia se veía confundida mientras utilizaba su magia para curar a Demion y Carl)

-[Carl] Discúlpenos es que hace poco nos topamos con Rixton y dijo que la había derrotado, para nuestra mala suerte todo apuntaba a que era verdad pues este se convirtió en un alicornio y no le pudimos hacer daño _(Esto lo decía con un poco de enojo pues se sentía un inútil ya que no pudo hacer nada ni un rasguño)

-[Celestia] ¿Seguros que no era una ilusión? _(Parecía un poco asustada, pero lo disimulaba con dificultad)

-[Carl] la verdad es lo que deseo, pero era real, no sé cómo decirlo, pero parecía que supiera que haríamos.

-[Demion] Celestia, tengo una petición, podrías llamar a mi equipo, es hora de que el demonio celestial vuelva.

-[Celestia] Tan cerio es esto _(Celestia temblaba un poco)

-[Demion] Diría que no es para tanto, pero se convirtió en un alicornio y eso ya es preocupante.

Celestia solo asintió mientras su cuerno brillaba y el cielo se ponía de un color gris para después cambiar a un rojo después de unos segundos el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

-[Celestia] ya esta echo Demion o debería decir capitán de mi guardia personal _(Celestia tenía una sonrisa)

-[Carl] Supongo que tenemos más ayuda _(Carl tenía una sonrisa que denotaba su felicidad)

-[Demion] Solo diré que esto es temporal _(Demion tenia un sonrojo en su rostro muy notable)

Todo parecían Felicidad hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entraron 3 ponys a la habitación dos de estos eran unicornios y uno era un Pegaso los tres dieron una reverencia y se presentaron.

-[Liu] Mi nombre es Liu soy un maestro con las armas en general.

Se presento el Pegaso el cual tenia su piel de color gris y su melena era de un color rojo con una línea negra con ojos negros.

-[Miliana] Mi nombre es Miliana soy una gran maga.

La unicornio de color amarillo con una melena con tonos rosados y ojos de color morado.

-[Kari] Mi nombre es Kari soy la me mejor en cuanto a magia curativa se trata.

Los tres ponys volvieron a dar una reverencia mientras esperaban ordenes de la princesa Celestia mientras no sedaban cuenta de los que estaban presentes.

-[Celestia] Que bueno que pudieron llegar tan rápido.

-[Liu] Disculpe princesa por que nos llamó _(Esto lo decía con una cara seria pues Celestia se veía preocupada)

-[Celestia] Verán no se si se acuerden de Demion.

-[Miliana] Claro que nos acordamos de él, él nos entreno y era nuestro líder claro después se retiro aun que era muy joven para ir se.

-[Celestia] La verdad me ahorrara tiempo de que lo recuerden lo que pasa es que un viejo amigo de Demion el cual se llama Rixton lo ataco y _(Celestia no pudo continuar pues Kari y Miliana la interrumpieron)

-[Kari y Miliana] ¿Demion se encuentra bien? ¿Esta herido? ¿Necesita de nuestra ayuda?

Todos los demás tenían una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

-[Celestia] Bueno el se encuentra bien aun que un poco cansado, ahora los he llamado por que el me lo pidió.

La sala del trono se quedo en completo silencio el cual fue interrumpido por Demion.

-[Demion] Así es, yo los he llamado.

AL momento de decir eso todos voltearon a su dirección los tres ponys que llegaron se dieron cuenta de la presencia de demion y Carl, al pasar unos segundos Miliana y Kari se sonrojaron.

-[Liu] Demion, Te encuentras bien.

-[Demion] si, pero llámame Capitán _(Demion lo dijo con una sonrisa)

Los tres ponys sé que da ron en su lugar sin decir ninguna palabra.

-[Celestia] Como demion ya me ahorro las molestia de dar su nueva tarea es hora de que se pan la situación que esta pasando.

-[Liu] Antes de que nos digan esto no es una broma verdad _(Liu tenia dudas pues la ultima vez que vio a Demion este le dijo que nunca volvería a hacer capitán de ellos)

-[Demion] Esto no es una broma el que me convirtiera de nueva cuenta en su capitán es porque estamos en serios problemas tanto que ni la princesa podría asegurar nuestra victoria si peleamos juntos.

La sala se lleno de un silencio y todos pusieron una cara seria y los tres pony asintieron en señal que les diera la información necesaria para saber en qué se metían.

-[Celestia] Les diremos que la situación que esta pasando en estos momentos no es de juego y se deberá tomar con seriedad.

-[Liu] Estoy de acuerdo.

-[Carl] De acuerdo empecemos por lo básico.

De esta forma Demion y Carl les contaron toda su historia empezando de como se conocieron asta los hechos resiente mente.

-[Demion] Ahora que saben lo que esta pasando y el peligro que se nos vendrá encima están dispuestos a ayudar o se retiraran _(Tanto como Celestia y Carl estaban de acuerdos en pregúntales para no obligarlos a participar)

-[Kari] Creo que hablo por los tres y digo que ayudaremos en lo posible por detener a Rixton.

-[Miliana] Además no seriamos la guardia personal si no supiéramos cual es el riesgo.

-[Liu] Dejando esa palabras emotivas tendremos que proteger a la princesa celestia.

-[Celestia] Eso no es verdad.

-[Liu] ¿Qué quiere decir su majestad?

-[Demion] Como sabrán Rixton ya tomo lo que necesitaba de la princesa ahora tiene otros objetivos a los cuales debemos proteger.

-[Kari] Nuevos objetivos, pero eso significa que llegamos tarde.

-[Carl] No del todo, si Rixton ya tiene el poder de un alicornio incluso más, pero él quiere más poder del que tiene, el necesita algunos objetos y deshacerse de algunos ponys para evitar que tengamos alguna oportunidad contra él.

-[Miliana] Si eso es verdad ¿A quién debemos proteger?

-[Demion] A los elementos de la armonía.

-[Liu] ¿pero nadie sabe dónde están?

-[Celestia] Tanto los elementos como sus portadores se encuentran en una zona muy especifica la cual es Ponyville.

-[Kari] eso significa que iremos ahí para protegerlos elementos y sus portadores, pero será permanente.

-[Demion] Solo será hasta que Rixton sea vencido, de momento preparen sus cosa mañana partiremos a Ponyville.

Los tres pony asintieron y se fueron en un destello.

-[Celestia] Ya falta poco para que vuelva a ver a mi hermana.

-[Demion] Si, pero también falta poco para nuestra siguiente batalla.

-[Carl] Para ser precisos 10 días.

-[Demion] ¿Cree que esta lista?

-[Celestia] La verdad no lose, pero la enviare un día antes del solsticio de verano.

-[Demion] El día mas largo del año ¿qué irónico no lo cree?

-[Celestia] si, ¿pero creen ganarle?

-[Carl] Siendo sinceros solo lo podremos detener por esta vez _(Tanto demion como Carl bajaron la mirada)

-[Celestia] Creo en ustedes sé que podrán detenerlo y recuperar a su amigo, aun que ya es hora de que descansen mañana tendrán un día agitado.

-[Demion] ¿Que se le pude hacer?, de todas formas, iremos de incognito.

-[Carl] Ahora nos retiramos esperamos verla pronto y que esta vez sea en mejores condiciones _(Carl le dio una gran sonrisa a Celestia mientras se retiraban)

-[Celestia] Eso espero _(lo decía mientras miraba la luna en la cual se encontraba una figura conocida)

 _ **En otro lugar Fuera de la cueva.**_

-[Rixton] Ya se acerca la hora, cuando seas liberada mis planes empezarán y esta vez ellos no me podrán detener _(Lo decía mientras tiraba una foto de Carl, Demion y el juntos con un cartel que decía, "Amigos por siempre")

CONTINUARA….

 **Hola a todos gracias por darle esta oportunidad a este fic si se dieron cuenta esta es una remasterización de un fic que hice con un amigo el cual fue abandonado lo pueden encontrar en mi canal de YouTube Me encuentran como "Dremetiun HD" ahora este fic es exclusivo y no será subido de momento en mi canal, si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmelo por mensaje o en las** _ **reviews**_ **hasta la próxima.**


End file.
